tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nelthro Kanir
Nelthro Kanir, also known as Ultima Nelthar, is the patriarch of the Nelthar clan and holds the title of Grand Supreme Leader, which is the highest rank within the Nelthars. Personality Nelthro is usually quite calm and collected, he loves adventure and sees knowledge as it's own reward. Despite his lust for adventure, no one can hold a candle to him when it comes to slacking or just being lazy. Appearance Nelthro is a tall man, with red eyes, long, black spiky hair, and a beard. As a member of the Kanir Family, he wears the standard longcoat that all the other Kanirs of old seem to wear. His coat is often open. Under his coat he wears a chain shirt reaching down to his thighs with a brown belt around the waist and dark brown pants, on each hand he wears a pair of leather bracers and also sports a pair of matching leather boots. Early life Nelthro was born to an Altmer father and an Nede mother in 1E 10. His father had been killed a few months before and the mother died during childbirth leaving the newborn completely alone. His parents however were devout followers of Hermaeus Mora and had pleaded with him to protect their child should anything happen to them, Hermaeus Mora had agreed, and took him in, where he acted as his teacher. Hermaeus named him "Ultima" Over the course of 5 years Nelthro was living in Apocrypha before persuading Hermaeus to allow him to set foot on Nirn. and 2 years later when he returned to his birthplace he discovered a golden ring with "Nelthro" engraved in it, by reading a nearby note he found out that "Nelthro" was the name his parents had chosen for him. Childhood Already as a child Nelthro gained immense power, his knowledge was already great and because of it he knew how to gain power. During his childhood he brought much knowledge to both himself and Hermaeus. Already at the age of 13 Nelthro had his 1st child, a Daughter known as Nelisia, soon after he had 13 more children. He then took up a Surname "Kanir" Adult Life Nelthro traveled Tamriel for 2 years before making his first mortal enemy "Vorlyokan", a powerful Orsimer from an outcast clan known as "The Soulcleavers". They hunted the souls of mortals and the chief was especially interested in the soul of Nelthro. The Fight between Nelthro and Vorlyokan lasted for 7 whole years through flatlands to mountains and through shores to the open sea. Before they both ended up shipwrecked of the coast of Akavir, he fought Vorlyokan across the land for a year before they were both utterly defeated by a powerful martial artist by the name of Praiyso. After recovering from their utter defeat they both pledged themselves to Praiyso and his teachings, becoming splendid martial artists themselves, during these years of training Nelthro discovered that he had been both blessed and cursed with the power to erase almost anything in his path from existence, a power he despised because of how he was avoided by most. In 1E 50 at the age of 40, Nelthro left Akavir for good being named "Master Nelthro Kanir" the first non-native master of "The Paw", an Akaviri martial art. During the course of 50 years Nelthro traveled across Nirn as a mercenary and a bringer of peace. Helping people wherever there was a need. Finally, in 1E 100 he retired in Akavir, 90 years old. Return In the fourth era Nait Nelthar along with his son unbeknowingly forced the Return of Nelthro, his power increased to omnipotence. A situation he was not the least bit happy to have been put in, however he decided that he should walk Nirn again to see how his family fared, and to his pleasure his family had become a large organization known as the Nelthar's and Nelthro under the name of Ultima Nelthar was worshipped as a god. Nelthro now modified his orb to allow him to return whenever he wanted and disappeared of the face of Nirn one final time, when Nirn's time ends he will return to carry his family to the next world. RPs Character Form *Class: Living God *Skills: Master Destruction, Expert Illusion/Conjuration, Adept Light Armor/One-Handed/Enchanting *Spells: Fire Storm, Blizzard, Lightning Storm *Powers: Longevity, Nigh-Omnipotence *Equipment: Nelthro's Robes Return of the Septim Dynasty III Having heard of the unrest in Tamriel, Nelthro decided to pay the continent a visit. He took a ship from his residence in Akavir to Morrowind. Nelthro's ship hit the shore and he walked onto land and smelt the air of Tamriel. He thought about where the Nelthars were currently held up, as last time he had been in the continent they were going to build their base in the Jerall Mountains. He rented a carriage from a nearby village to head into the mountains. When he reached Skyrim, he was intercepted by bandits. They ordered him to give them money or they would kill him. He asked one of the bandits if he was the one that was going to kill him. The bandit didn't reply and instead threatened him again. Nelthro didn't want to get into a fight, as he thought it would be troublesome. He stayed relaxed and showed no signs of fear as he stared at them. The bandit leader ordered the others to attack, they charged at him. When they got close to him, Nelthro showed a bit of his power and scared the bandits off. He told them not to judge a book by its cover and then continued on his way to the Jerral Mountains. Return of the Septim Dynasty Nelthro decided it was a worthy cause and granted the man temporary leadership over the Nelthars. In exchange for a seat on the Elder Council. Through the aid of the Nelthars, Hammerfell was conquered along with Morrowind. Before the battle for Cyrodiil however Nelthro decide to go back to Akavir leaving his descendants to finish the job. However he returned later to witness the crowning of Darius Septim. Powers Nelthro possesses god-like powers, as well as a wide variety of spells and abilities, from creating items out of thin air and giving life to objects as well as flight, he also demonstrated the ability to erase a creature from existence. Much like the old Dunmer Tribunal, Almsivi, Nelthro attained his god-like powers from a divine artifact. However since his reappearance in the 4th Era he doesn't recall what the artifact was or where it currently is. This is also the reason why he isn't as powerful as the Tribunal, since they had the artifact and Nelthro doesn't anymore. Trivia *In the Burned-Mane canon Nelthro has nigh-omnipotent powers, while in Nelthar canon he is truly omnipotent. *Despite Nelthro being portrayed as lazy, he is rarely seen being lazy. *Nelthro can play "Ragnar the Red" on the lute. *Nelthro's name means "Noble Prophet" according to himself. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Nelthars Category:Nelthar Canon